bitter people from a bitter city
by ColinandDennicCreevey
Summary: Harry is heartbroken because of Colin's death. He finds Dennis and comforts him. Will they be able to return Colin?


The bed was not necessary. I had the separate room for Malfoyev. Hermione, having refused to occupy the bedroom, became populated in an office.

Next morning I woke up late enough and hardly recognized the girlfriend. From a hairstyle no uniform lock was beaten out. Under the traditional white cloak indicating innocence and lack of marriage agreements there were no maglovsky clothes. It is remembered, Ron teased the classmates dressing such old-fashioned dresses. Having thought, as itself I look also unusually, I greeted:

– Good morning, noble lady. I see, Kricher reached also you? – The girl, without coming off a notebook, answered:

– Aha … and Mrs. Malfoy too. Hi, Harry, – and, explaining inattention to the interlocutor, added: – I make the list of urgent matters, already almost finished.

In a couple of minutes she added and, having a little hesitated, said:

– Harry, to us it is necessary to talk seriously.

Hermione managed to communicate to Dumbledore and lady Malfoy. Both of them awfully worried about me: many wizards who lost couple die, and I represent special risk group as not having blood relatives. Narcissa suggested Hermione to enter into my family not only spirit, but also blood, to become a peculiar anchor which will hold from leaving for a side. And Aberfort, having supported her, promised to hold an acceptance ritual to a sort. The girl was very in a forceful mood and, without giving the chance to answer, strong took me by hand:

– Harry, I understand how it is difficult to you to trust after the limiter and this history with Colin. – Hermione, having turned away for a moment, sighed and continued: – Therefore: I swear not to use the received privileges in the mercenary purposes; I swear consciously not to do you harm; I swear not to conceal from you information; I swear to preserve and support you.

I did not manage to object – the appeared Kricher covered our palms with the, and brushes were braided by the shining red tape. The magic accepted an oath. Porazhyonno looking as scarlet sparkles are absorbed in skin, I asked:

– What for? I and so trust you!

– As well as to Dumbledore with Ron, but they betrayed. I want that you knew – irrespective of, I will become your sister or not, always nearby there will be a loyal friend. You deserve it as nobody else.

Having touched, I embraced the girlfriend, having whispered to the top:

– Thanks.

The girl twisted me with hands and burst into tears.

– Oh, Harry … what was made by the director – disgustingly.

Some time we stood having embraced. Then Hermione was discharged, looked to me in eyes and asked:

– Well, you agree to get the sister?

The sentimentality of a scene and own ardent desire to agree great confused. Having reddened, I quietly muttered:

– Yes.

The ritual was held on Grimmo. In the same room where I recognized myself as the chief of family. In the beginning Hermione was stripped naked and long watered. Standing at an altar, I did not know where to put eyes, and tensely waited for a gnash of the collapsing charms and flash of light. But nothing similar occurred – on the girl did not impose paternosters. While Narcissa helped Hermione to put on, Aberfort cut my palm a knife from light metal, having decanted blood in the cup given the elf. The girlfriend drank blood and asked to accept it the sister three times, I agreed three times. On it the ritual came to the end, and I had a sister. This knowledge warmed and forced to smile silly. To me it was not believed that such miracles really come true that I found the real blood relatives that the sister went to it for the sake of me, and, feeling it immensely joyful as the lost unfortunate child unexpectedly found and who is taken away home by the loving parents I was torn to somersault, jump, play the fool and to cry out with happiness, but, without thinking such recklessness, the whole day unjustly laughed and shone for joy, inexpressibly surprising, pleasing and calming the sister, Dumbledore and Mrs. Malfoy.

After the ritual we returned to "Kabanyyu the head". Aberfort warned that in the next days rest is necessary for Hermione. The body will change, adapting to new heritage. The girl was upset by the compelled delay of the planned affairs, and she tried to challenge need of a bed rest. But, without having found support, reconciled. And, having asked Kricher to bring from Blekov library of the book in which affian is mentioned, it was closed in an office. I was invited to himself by Aberfort, and I spent the rest of day, learning to use the ordinary-looking gray cloak which was at the same time an invisible cloak, a universal dress and a powerful protective artifact.

In the morning I looked forward to Hermione's appearance. It was very interesting how the girlfriend – no changed, not the girlfriend – the sister. Dumbledore said that her appearance will become such as though it truly was a daughter of my parents. The forthcoming changes frightened and bewitched at the same time: if I was born the girl, then would be the poured-out copy of Hermione disappearing in the neighboring room.

Having settled with tea in a drawing room, I furtively listened to the events in an office. There the little sister furiously argued with Kricher. It was talked about on magic (elfin) the disappeared maglovsky clothes of Hermione and her disagreement to carry acquired by the elf (under the leadership of Ms. Tsissi) things. From action I was distracted by Jemmy, having asked:

– Harry, and old London house Blekov now yours?

– Yes. Inheritance of the Godfather. And what?

– There have to be Cirie and Rega's portraits. I precisely know – to us they were at the same time ordered. And you spoke – Bleki died young people, so the age in pictures could not be changed, and to them too for ten years. Here it is boring, Harry, all of you absolutely adult, and I have nobody to talk. E-e … well with someone same as I, – the boy was confused, but having seen that I did not take offense, writhed a plaintive mug and asked:

– Could you transfer them here?

– We will move there soon and by all means we will take you with ourselves. But you know, I never saw these portraits so not too hope.

– And you ask Kricher, all right? He for certain knows where they.

On it we were interrupted by the opened office door – I at last saw what became Hermione, and nearly burst out laughing: the girl resembled a haystack, from what Hagrid puts at an edge of the forbidden wood. The ocean of copper ringlets held by a thin hoop went down to knees. My hair curled too, but did not gather also a third of volume of sisterly. But skin became exactly as at me: white, without the slightest sign of suntan. And from where only? Parents did not differ in aristocratic pallor. From the person very similar to that who I began to get used to see in a mirror watched chocolate eyes of Jemmy. Now, from outside, it was visible that lips at us from the father, the nose and a face form mother's, and a section of eyes and an eyebrow belong, apparently, to more distant ancestors. I is fascinated looked at the sister, wishing and being afraid to touch. To be assured that before me the living witch, but the mirage which is not weaved from secret imaginations. Having dispelled my doubts, the girl of the first gave a hand and stroked me on a cheek.

– We are very similar now. Good morning, Harry.

Having noted more deep, chest voice familiar and unfamiliar at the same time, I greeted:

– Good morning, little sister. You are not sorry?

– No, I am not sorry, – Hermione answered and complained: – Kricher absolutely does not obey me. You represent, he threw out my jeans and claims that I have to wear smooth white cloaks. Yesterday it was necessary for a ritual, but today …

In honor of replenishment of family my elves made a festive breakfast, and Dumbledore invited guests. When we went down in a tavern, we were waited by the table which is elegantly laid in the middle of the filthy hall at which Malfoy, Aberfort, Flitvik, Slagkhorn, the healer of Department of Secrets, Li Jourdan and our unforgettable minister already sat. I was upset – morning wanted to be spent alone with the sister. And the girl, having been delighted, noted:

– What good fellow Mr. Dumbledore, it is necessary to thank him by all means.

Having received congratulations, Hermione sat down by professors and long extorted something from them. And I was seated between the minister and Aberfort in eager rivalry telling about work of the ministry and, in particular, about my position.

Storage of secret knowledge was the main field of activity "Limited by Conscience". He had the right to learn and use any information – even the most dark and dangerous rituals and paternosters – if it did not do harm to wizards. Behind it there was the last word and in education: he solved whether to make public certain data and knowledge or to forbid their distribution. Also could: without explanations to forbid this or that action both the ministries, and any resident of magic Britain; without bringing charges to issue the warrant for a search, arrest or confiscation; to take away from jails of convicts or persons under investigation; to call Vizengamot. Because of such broad rights the position was empty more century: the magicians who are in power were afraid that their shift will not do harm to the magic world, than and OS will use.

When served sweet, the newly found sister, having changed to us, right there started a conversation with the minister. The girl quickly convinced Kingsley of rationality of division of a funeral into two parts carried in time.

– Mr. Shelkoblot, any wizard will be offended, having seen his murderer near the son's grave, and the desperate magicians are capable of a lot of things.

Right there organized me practical class in the correct execution of documentation: having called Edna with the form and writing-materials, I wrote the order on the ban of single burial. Hermione, in turn, asked to transfer a ceremony to the fifteenth or sixteenth and to allow to involve volunteers.

– With that structure which is engaged in burial we will not be in time also till June.

It ended with the fact that Kingsley assigned all connected with burial to me and even certified the act of transfer. On pleasures he advised to issue Ms. Potter my secretary and helped to fill out papers.

After a breakfast we amicably walked on Hogsmida, rejoicing to the village which recovered on warm Sunday, and only before a lunch went home. Behind food Hermione devoted me in contents of the list of urgent affairs made still yesterday, and I understood why she so was delighted to guests. A third of designated was resolved at breakfast. But I with regret noted that in the next week we are all the same not shone also by minute of a rozdykh.

We spent the rest of day in the changing mansion Blekov, studying funeral songs with Narcissa. Lady Malfoy, having found in both of us ear for music, approached training thoroughly. In a daily routine there were two hours allotted to vocal lessons. Charodeyka promised to add after the funeral to them playing musical instruments. Once you overcame the first confusion, and I liked to sing.

Monday passed in the ministry. Having requested from Edna the second "standard" table, we were engaged in paper work and correspondence. Ordered the portkeys and amulets suppressing Hogvartsky magloottalkivayushchy charms (Flitvik will send them to relatives of the wounded and died maglorozhdenny). Sent requests for the help to all familiar wizards is more senior than seventeen. Hermione, having used a fireplace, brought from school a sword of Gryffindor and management myslesliv. Chose memoirs for tomorrow's hearing and composed the penetrating speech extolling Snape's heroism. I rewrote the letter to Gringotts's director three times, to apologies and a request for a meeting which purpose will be a return of a sword of Godric and the arrangement on compensation of damage.

Having finished, felt such improbable simplification as if a load was taken off my mind, and something indescribably painful, the tormenting long time, went away from heart: tomorrow I at last will return to Severus a reputation, and in the face of the whole world from the murderer I will turn it into the hero. Justifying and protecting professor, I posthumously apologized at it for all the inexcusable sins: for silly and petty attacks, for unfair charges of all mortal sins, of treachery and of death of Sirius, for the black mistrust and the awful relation to it which served its deaths. Andznemogy from impossibility to expiate deeds and to implore for forgiveness, I contrary to any logic, reason and common sense, silly and desperately hoped, that Severus will hear me, will feel how strongly I regret, will let me know that with him everything is good, and from this silly children's hope at heart a droplet it became warmer.

Tuesday left heavy. Since morning we helped Slagkhorn and the very young healer from the Banded mongoose with infirmary, prepared ingredients for potions, distributed on bedrooms of the responded wizards. Victor Crum arrived one of the first and, having anew got acquainted with Hermione, decided to lodge near us in "the Hog's Head Inn". And after as attached it was dragged for the girl.

Time which remained before hearing was prepared for body ceremonies. Entering in hran, the sister, softening fear and weight, strong took me by hand. Some time I stayed near Colin, trying to understand that I feel, to understand that I lost, to present what would be the future, appear at us chance. The reason could not accept – heart caught, having lodged in breasts the aching emptiness. It was insufferably sick to realize that the boy who was often irritating with restlessness any more will never blind sudden flash of the camera, will not ask any autograph, will not stick in some far-fetched occasion, will not go against all school, defending my correctness and faultlessness, will not visit in a hospital wing, treating with a cluster grapes, will not hurry on revenue, taking away from a side on the brink of disaster. Remembering history of our relationship, I was surprised: how it is possible to miss the only person giving passionately desirable since childhood – trust, recognition, care and love? How it is possible to reject and discharge such direct, true and souls in me anything without asking not desired child giving a lot of light, heat and tenderness in exchange? Listening to the heart gnawing loss I was terrified, questioning what the muck needs to reach to hob-nob with traitors, izranivy heart to the boy who supported me during the most difficult moment when the whole world from me turned away desperately and hopelessly dreaming to become a little closer to me and to deserve the right for my friendship? Even Hermione always doubted my conclusions, decisions, acts. Thoughts of Rhone caused any more not nursed grievance, and the badgered rage: what he is a friend if intentionally hid so important things?

From the conjured stool I rose, surrounded with a dense wall of indifference. I was not occupied any more by Dumbledore and Weasley's treachery, the mystery of relationship with professor did not interest, the forthcoming preparation for rituals did not concern, care and attention of grateful wizards did not touch, finding of the loving sister, and in a distant corner of soul did not please, meeting the worst expectations of Mrs. Malfoy, desire to leave the hostile world ripened, having followed parents, God, Severus, Rimus and Colin.

I was he is deeply grateful to Hermione for everything that she made for me, and from the heart touched her by attention and care, but, without wishing to become the sister a useless burden, terribly was upset, not in forces to thank her – my soul as if fell asleep together with Colin, in a boundless shroud of the heavenly sun weaved from myriad of fresh flowers, a grief by sharp claws polosovat heart, without allowing to be healed by wounds, and heart did not come to life any more: silly heart did not understand, did not trust, did not wish to reconcile that such lovely and sensitive enthusiastic the baby, at any casual fleeting meeting with me shining for joy, left me unfortunate, and his soul disappeared completely.

Preparing for carrying out burial, my heart so grew dumb that any more felt nothing, and at me it was impossible to begin to cry in any way.

My indifference very much frightened Hermione, but was good help when it was necessary to wash, rub with potions, to captivate bodies of friends and enemies. Certainly, I volunteered to hold a ritual for Colin, and in the turn Flitvik asked to prepare Remus and Tonks:

– The ceremony will be carried out by Andromeda, but will not be able to prepare. After all they not strangers to you, Harry.

That day I was engaged in Voldemort, and it turned out at me unlike better, than at Hermione and the more so Seamus who was fed a liquid soothing.

Vizengamot's meeting appointed to three p.m. at half past four came to the end with unanimous recognition of Severus Tobias Snape by the war hero. Nobody wanted to quarrel because of the died wizard with a national idol. Exactly in six, in the presence of the press, Kingsley presented to Draco relying on me a posthumous award of the Godfather – Merlin's award of the first degree.

Two days flew by between the ministry, Hogwarts, Gringotts and Malfoy. Resumed issue of the Daily Prophet. It dazzled with sensational headings, telling the public about: transformation of the hero, the appearance at it of the sister received by it a rank, scandalous suicide of Poppi Pomfri, justification of the murderer Dumbledore and my family support of ardent devourers. Articles did not cause special feelings, perhaps slight offense at Li Jordan who at my expense is successfully creating to himself a name.

Reconciliation with goblins became a significant step. Besides a sword, it cost hundred thousand with which I was awarded by Kingsley. Also the director Gringottsa demanded all artifacts of goblinsky work belonging to me.

Having inherited this good from a family of Sirius, I easily left it. The bank opened, and Malfoy tried to return the means spent for them. I did not take offense, but refused. In the course of audit of safes and the mansion Blekov regarding artifacts, it became clear – with what, and with finance at me everything is all right. Will be enough for great-grandsons for comfortable life.

Also I was handed patrimonial rings seals and papers on the title which passed from Snape. It did not play a large role, just pride of ancestors. In the dense past Princes entered in ruling Cauvin of magicians subsequently called on maglovskiya of manners, council of lords. Narcissa told that from founders council included Slytherin. Malfoy brought a title from France and just now, inheriting the dead Lestreyndzham, will be able to rank themselves as the English aristocracy. Bleki, Pottera, Peverella and Griffindora in Cauvin did not enter, but were where is more influential than the same Princes.

Those eventful days passed by me. Obeying Kricher, I put on and ate. Mechanically carried out Hermione's orders. With detachment remembered stories by Aberfort: about the department of secrets, my powers shaking imagination of a cloak. Two years ago I with huge enthusiasm would admire them and admired their beauty, but now it was almost impossible to cause in me emotional reaction or interest. No shocking news touched any more and did not touch my heart.

The most part of time I stiffened in catalepsy, recovering on the ceiling of the night sky of a drawing room covered with stars happy faces darling, so poorly smiling to me during lifetime: I saw mother and the father – they were so happy that as if shone for joy; mother baked to me by a birthday festive pie and set the table, and the father blew out the candles, standing at me behind the back, and then we ate pie, started up balloons in the sky, in turn made wishes, celebrating my birthday, all laughed and had fun together; I saw Sirius and Snape – they came to us on a visit, congratulated me together, gave me fine gifts and smiled each other as the best friends, their views shone brightly warmth and tenderness, in them there was neither pain, nor rage, nor hatred; I saw Rimus – he did not look tired and emaciated any more, he seemed such happy and cheerful as if suddenly looked younger for ten years; he presented me as a gift a jet Lightning, and I a bullet took off for a garden, jumped on a broom and with a storm speed soared into the sky, narisovyvy circles over the house, and Coline, having dug for me on a florid clearing a bouquet of fragrant meadow lilies of the valley, skipping rushed for me like mad, hoping to be in time to hand them at once, so far I land, is incomprehensible as at the same time managing continuously to click koldokamery, and afterwards to the yard the father, it nothing spoke ran out, he just looked also admired me. During such moments I faded, without breathing and without perceiving reality, forgetting about everything on light – my soul, remaining with them, did not wish to stay in the world in which to me not to find them.

We unloaded the fourteenth, being going to have a rest before vigil in the funeral hall. Lit in the morning icon lamps which will light a daily cycle. Malfoy at once left – they should hold seven rituals. And I was stopped by Flitvik:

– Harry, you could not come to Horace. It has to you a conversation.

In vaults we went down three together. Hermione lit fire too. Having got acquainted with Der and Eamon, the sister decided that the wizard treating elves kindly cannot be absolutely bad, and volunteered to lead Rowley to a final journey. For the girl Victor who at the request of professor was engaged in Rookwood's body was coordinated.

Thick poition master invited us in an office, offered tea and, having poured fragrant grassy drink, started a conversation:

– Here's the thing: recently owing to silly accident the father of boys died Bend, and Dennis remained orphan. Now it in a maglovsky shelter, but I prepared documents and I will be able to take away it in Hogwarts today. There are enough wizards ready to adopt the child, and most of the children who lost parents, already entered into new families. But the prime right for guardianship over Dennis belongs to you, Harry as to the partner of his brother.

I did not know neither about the death of Mr. Creevey, nor about the right for guardianship what I reported to the wizard about. Slagkhorn advised to think and solve whether I want to sponsor the teenager and if to me it in burden, he attaches the boy in seven wizards. I worried whether Dennis will want to live with me, whether he will want to see me after all misfortunes which happened to his brother through my fault very much was afraid that Dennis will take offense, will shout at me, will hit me, will turn away, and, of course, will refuse to go to me home. As a result, having agreed to go to a shelter together with professor, agreed to meet in four at school gate. Hermione asked a sleepy potion for Slagkhorn, and we returned to "Hog's Head Inn". To four remained to time enough, and, having asked Kricher to wake us, we silently dispersed on rooms.

My ideas of shelters were limited to threats of Dursleys and memories of Voldemort's childhood. The road was given remote. I expected nothing good from similar institutions and pleasantly was surprised to purely bleached three-storyed building, light classes, spacious game rooms and cozy bedrooms on four. The friendly tutor told us that the boy seriously lagged behind the training program and is now interviewed on additional classes at local school. It had to return in an hour, and we settled to wait on a shop before an entrance to a shelter.

Hermione started with professor an abstruse conversation about potions, Crumb did not reduce from the sister of the adoring look, and I thought. News of Dennis's orphanhood started up the first cracks on the imagined wall which fenced off me from the world. I remembered what it was lovely, always the irritable, eccentrical and impressionable child as I to edge was overflowed with not turbid serene joy of an anticipation something surprising and fascinating, was eager for an improbable fascinating adventure which by all means has to end well. The boy was always excited and happy, but how he feels now? To him it is for certain hard and very painful: he in few days lost the brother, the father, and together with them and the house. Whether I will be able to shelter the child and to replace to him family, or it is better to allow to adopt him? I was gnawed by doubts. The amplified wind said directly the first drops of a rain. I threw with a hood and turned away, hiding from the cold penetrating drizzle. Threw a cursory glance on the small street and saw Dennis.

Having low hung the head, the teenager slowly went along the green fence covered in poisonous-yellow colors nothing around without noticing and not depending on the parties, quietly whispering words the lips shivering from cold, but behind a rumble of wind and a rustle of a rain I did not sort that he whispers. He was little and fragile as the got wet sick chicken. It seemed, the first wind gust will overturn the boy in the next pool and will drag off for itself. I met halfway and, having overtaken, called:

– Dennis.

He stopped and with amazement watched couple of moments at me. Then in the sunk-down blue eyes recognition flashed, and the boy, without having believed up to the end yet, whispered:

– Harry?

I nodded. Stepped closer, and it is shy – being afraid of rejection, embraced it. Having dropped a bag on the sidewalk, Dennis twisted me with hands, threw the arms round a neck and closely nestled the shivering angular body. Several minutes later I opened embraces. Imposed the warming charms on the boy, picked up a bag and, being confused, asked whether he wants to live with me. Having received chaotic, confused and unintelligible, but affirmative answer, I, having softly clasped a sharp coat hanger, led it to a shelter.

Having packed Dennis's things, we waited until he says goodbye to the tutor and, having come into the next gate, moved to Hogsmid, directly to "the Hog's Head Inn ". Having warmly thanked Slagkhorn for the help, we ran up on rooms. Prior to rituals there were two hours, it was necessary to manage to suit the boy and to bring itself into the "must" look.

Kricher finished ablution and clothing to the point of absurdity, at all without having left time for a conversation with Dennis. Having hardly managed to show it rooms and to acquaint with elves, we discharged totally ran away into the lock.

In the ritual hall which is usually filled with light there was a dense twilight. Over those whom will inter tomorrow icon lamps burned, and here and there magic domes already flickered. The part of the pool sank in a gloom – the magicians who were at war on part of the world lay there. Only three beds removed snow-white reflected light a little. In the beginning I went to them. Three innocent children gave life, protecting Hogwarts – the school designed to protect them. Children will be buried at the bottom of the lock – places of their final resting place. Looking at their bodies, on soft it is pale – the pink shine proceeding from them, I nearly began to cry, but the feeling of oppressive suffocating melancholy did not release me, and tears did not wish to act on eyes in any way. Having put a stick to beds and having read all necessary spells, I wrapped up their bodies white silk fabrics and, leaving, did not say goodbye to them – I swore to visit them graves so often as soon as I am able, promised, as before a funeral still I will surely come.

For last two weeks I learned how strongly wizards appreciate innocence, esteeming storage of purity of soul and a body a subject of a debt and pride. Being praised by victories in the boyish bedroom, Ron and Seamus placed themselves on the lowest step of a social ladder of the magic world. It appears, the first lover tags peculiar indelible on magic and a body of the wizard. How many partners the magician would not have subsequently, the children born by him will inherit blood and magic of the first irrespective of, there was he from below or from above. In addition, strength of virgins is unique, – a lot of things are available to them, unattainable for the wizards contracting marriage. For example: special potions, charms, interaction with magic beings and animals. They are the best healers and teachers – their magic is not closed on the specific partner and allows to construct deeper spiritual bond with wards.

Since _Lucius_ educated me, I often thought why in Hogwarts do not tell such important things at least to maglorozhdyonny. Hermione knew about the magic world 10 times more me, but about importance of storage of purity it was told by Narcissa when the girl was going to become my sister. The ritual held by us is possible only in case of innocence both the chief of family, and admitted to family of the wizard.

One of beds not just reflected light, but also radiated weak shine. I did not regret forces, captivating a bed. The lilies of the valley which are laid out by a magnificent carpet, daisies and vases installed in a headboard with lilies breathed magic, exhaling fragrant, tart and delightful aroma. Having stopped in a bedfoot, I ran all over eyes furniture, having felt bitter satisfaction. In the hall it was not more beautiful, richer than a bed, or is stronger sated with magic.

In violence of fresh white colors Colin lay. That he is dead, told only lack of breath. The easy flush reddened on gentle children's cheeks. The enthusiastic smile stiffened on the pacified face. Brilliant auburn ringlets were swept on a flower pillow. The milky-white skin which is slightly touched by suntan was warm to the touch. It it can remain centuries, and near a strong source on which there is Hogwarts – and the millennia. The beautiful maglovsky fairy tale with the unhappy end. The good died with the death of this child, there is nobody to believe in good more now. It will not be awakened by the prince charming kiss, will not sprinkle a jug of vivifying water, now, through one thousand years.

There were about dozen of rituals suiting a situation with Colin. There was a strong wish to carry out one fantastic and beautiful ceremony, but it demanded a severe payment, and I was tormented by doubts. With desire to do everything possible and impossible for the boy loving me six years, receiving in reply indifference and irritation, the fear of loneliness, fear never to find family fought.

Having spent "Eternal summer", I will vow fidelity and I will forever connect myself by celibacy. In it there are also pluses: the same Dumbledore, judging by color of a tomb, lived one and a half centuries, perfectly doing without carnal love. Many wizards all life keep innocence, receiving in exchange much. Having hesitated for a time some moment, immediately came round: newly found brother Denny and little sister Germi always will rise on my party and will support me, and other family and it is not necessary for me.

Having decided, it is disturbing looked back, checking whether the sister in my party looks. Learn about my idea Hermione, it would turn the lock, but did not allow to embody it. Having convinced that Rowley's bed already flickers a dome, I approached a headboard and began to read a long melodious spell, imposing on us with Colin an additional ring of bonds. It is dangerous, quite possible to do it tomorrow, the ceremony will have witnesses, and someone from them will want to prevent. Besides a plot and the last song, the ritual very much resembled simpler "Silent monastery", one of options of which Hermione prepares for Susan. Once I finished, and light threads of force were thrown from me to Colin and back.

Having uneasily looked round: whether noticed who light flash, I, saying goodbye, stroked tenderly silk locks of the "sleeping" boy, kneeled before a bed and began to tell Colin about all taken place events of the last days in detail: about a happy ending of fight, about desired adoption of the brother, about long-awaited declaration of love. Remembering our first appointment in Hogwarts, his touching agitation and the begging request for the autograph, I did not bear bitterness of loss and desperately burst into tears. Pain was such heavy that heart, appear, just about will run around like a mad. Oppressive sense of guilt a stone turned in a breast, because of a zastivshy veil of tears of an eye I almost saw nothing, and only constantly apologized: for all pain which caused to darling the indifference and irritation, for his death through my fault, for the fact that did not pay attention and did not care for its state. Giving vent to feelings, I nearly choked from the splashed-out grief avalanche. The pressing pity overflowed me to edge. Carefully lowering a photo on a bed with flowers, I played with hope that somewhere in the sublunary world during this instant of a shower of Colin became happier. Everything that I made, was so nikchyomno and shamefully that I wanted to stay near it all life. But, bearing in mind a debt, I quietly whispered the last "forgive", turned away and, secretly smargivy uninvited tears, went to satisfy second "request" Aberforta.

luboko in me there lived gloating – farewell to the Strongest Dark Lord will be much more modest than burial of the ordinary maglorozhdyonny teenager. Kingsley was the only thing let into my small secret – he was going to conduct both ceremonies. I considered correct to tell it in exchange for a promise not to give a secret. I wanted to hear many warm words about Colin from the minister's lips; there was a wish that his death did not pass unnoticed.

Gesture negligent, habitual already, I established a dome over myself and a bed from a black stone. Time to begin a ritual. In own way beautiful and solemn, he assumed presence of armies, governors, citizens – so buried prostrate kings. Since its invention wizards crushed, were coddled, forgot vows, lost pride, having in exchange got arrogance and cowardice. Nobody wanted to be present: the dogs who bailed were afraid to give themselves even an unintentional sigh, without speaking about farewell to mister. Ordentsa and an aurora did not find time for burial of the enemy. Only Shelkoblot will approach by midnight, including it the minister's debt.

Evil and cheerful fire in a breast inflamed stronger – so to it and it is necessary: "Was not at you, Voldemort, either relatives, or friends, or stalwarts. You did not receive respect of opponents. And you are followed by the deadly enemy to the grave". Silently speaking with an ugly body, I finished the last preparations. The heavy, exhausting night began.

Kingsley's role was small: fiat a tax, to trace a rune, to repeat after me a spell, to help to lay aromas. But its emergence considerably facilitated work and lightened the mood. The minister was confused and was even frightened a little when I began to sing – he had to sing along. It had a strong voice, loud, but hearing was absent at all.

At daybreak, when mountains were painted pink, I lit icon lamps over Colin and was thrown by a shadow to the lake. One more business which could not be opened till tomorrow's dawn was necessary. The lawn shone the magical sparks noting future graves. On wood border where the coast break breaks in water, burned necessary to me. Nearby, in young coniferous growth, the jug was in good time hidden. That "The eternal summer" worked, the place of burial needs to be saturated with a special potion therefore I already met the third dawn here. From "the Kabany head" to gate of Hogwarts transferred me Edna. Very young enthusiastic domovik, sincerely devoted to me, feeding for the owner and his secrets deep respect, unlike Kricher, Dera and Eamon, in a moment handed over me to Hermione.

Having sprayed golden liquid over the round platform, I at full speed rushed off back. The part of a ritual which is carried out indoors was complete, but any minute the coast will be flooded by the magicians who are seeing off the dead. The hall already lost night mystery: there arrived wizards who were taking away the family home. They fussed over bodies, transfigurirovat temporary beds, stuck to Flitvik with questions concerning placement of graves and the schedule of a ceremony.

Having on the run removed a protective dome, I picked up a colubrine body on hands (the benefit the charms facilitating weight were imposed long ago). Kingsley accurately curtailed covers, and we grandly went to the lake, opening action. The elegant witches and wizards bearing or levitating, wrapped in bright fabrics, bodies reached for us a dissonant chain. Muggles would take us for a carnival procession.

The minister developed linen covers over the place of burial, turning them into a black bed, and left to a scaffold in the center of future cemetery. I laid a body and was adjusted on long expectation – my ritual will be finishing.

Voldemort's grave was placed on an edge, it is accurate on the North not from Dumbledore's tomb, and from Colin's grave. Once and I will join couple. Ranks of burials will separate prostrate and the winner, but they will eternally lie opposite to and against each other. Also and with followers: light are closer to water,-headed to the lake; dark are closer to the lock, legs to the coast. Between them the wide avenue will grow soon: magic yews and willows will keep rest carried away by fight.

Kingsley delivered a sad and solemn speech about losses, importance of the world, inadmissibility of repetition, and began to tell the names, finding for everyone couple of warm words. Continually the flame flashed, air whirlwinds were turned, the sparkling rain cried, forming gravestones, tombs, crypts. Journalists clicked cameras, relatives cried. I waited, rubbing eyes and endeavoring not to fall asleep in the middle of a ceremony. And nearly jumped up, having heard the song similar to that that I should execute tomorrow. Having turned on a sound, experienced the surprise adjoining on shock – Nevill sang. To consider whom he sees off, from my place it was not represented possible.

Pining with curiosity and sympathy, I nearly missed the announcement: "Tom Marvolo Riddl". The minister long spoke, listing achievements and crimes of the Dark Lord. When it finished, music began to sound, and I started singing. The song was not similar to crying on deceased, I would call it the anthem. Solemn and triumphing, he told about passion of fight with the worthy rival, about sweet of a victory.

Povinuyas melodies, into the sky the column of a dark flame rose, hiding under itself a body of my enemy. On the last sounds it subsided, became thinner, having opened views a gravestone in the form of a black stone bowl in which fire will never go out.

Having receded from a grave, I looked round. Many wizards went here: who to say goodbye to the owner who to interview the hero who it is simple to take a look. I had no mood with anybody to talk and answer idiotic questions of extreme crowd of reporters – they were ready for everything for the sake of receiving material for the front pages, and did not concern them at all that I was tired to death and I need rest. I was afraid that I will not restrain and I will break, having vented on them at once all rage which is stirred up in me by a fiery flame, rage and despair, having irrevocably spoiled the relations with all magic community therefore to run away it seemed to me rescue.

Having made out Hermione in crowd, the short order made a cloak invisible and made the way to the girl. Having touched her shoulder, whispered:

– Went home.

She also quietly answered:

– Dennis came to a ceremony. It is necessary to wait for it.

The teenager was quickly, but to leave did not gather, rested to a side, begging to allow it to remain. He wanted to spend the whole day with the brother, without moving a step from it and without leaving for a minute. It was very difficult to ask to leave the child, and I hardly finished him that will be enough night and if he does not have a rest and will not sleep as it is necessary, then will not be able to participate in a ritual. When we returned to "Kabanyyu the head", the sun stood highly, leaving not enough time for rest. I called Dennis to the bedroom where I first of all imposed the spell defining purity degree. Having seen a dazzling white luminescence, with relief sighed: "The eternal summer" does not allow presence blackened themselves premarital communication. Handed to the boy the book "Following to the Grave", with the enclosed feather on the necessary section. Reported about need of clarification and ceremonial clothes, Krichera with a measuring tape right there caused, having in detail explained to the elf from whom and what cloak to order. Ordered to give to drink the boy a sleepy potion not later than midday and went to sleep. I planned to get up much earlier the others, and the forthcoming night promised to be heavy.

In two polpoludn quietly woke me Edna. Having risen, I checked whether my members of household sleep, have densely dinner and went to the swimming bath. It was carefully washed up, allowed the elf to cut nails, to refresh hair and to rub a body with mix of magic oils. Without leaving a bathroom, threw with a cloak, soft shoes, and by the portal it was transferred to Department of Secrets.

At half past three I made an appointment with the local doctor – Lark. It treated the Polecat, and later was present at a breakfast in honor of Hermione's entry into my sort. The thin brown-haired person of years of forty had caustic and troublemaking character. Revered own profession and could for hours it is fascinating to tell about healing. He something resembled Snape, but, unlike professor, sincerely it was pleasant to me.

Having seen the volume of force, my with Hermione, he stood up for the choice of a koldomeditsina as further education. I did not tell Lark about intention to spend "Eternal summer". To catch its whole-hearted support, there was enough hint and a request for a full ceremony of clarification the day before. Respect for celibacy repeatedly increases abilities to healing. The doctor himself also sinned with similar – he did not find anything bad in storage of purity of a body, including carnal pleasures doubtful. He even promised to help me to get successors without loss of virginity.

My clarification was carried out in the ministry. Other rituals did not demand a full ceremony, and I did not want to cause suspicions in the sister. Dennis should not have participated in the main action: it had enough also small "house" ablution. Lark volunteered to carry out a ceremony and for it, directly in my swimming bath.

At a quarter to six we were had by chimney network to "Kabanyyu the head". The teenager already managed to be prepared and waited for us. Wrapped in a fluffy towel, he sat at a window in the bedroom, with enthusiasm thumbing through the volume given in the morning. I acquainted him with the healer, showed the last a bathroom and Krichera with all necessary for a ceremony caused.

And we started. The part of the Aquarius, and to Lark of the leader was assigned to me. I distracted: mentally rechecked preparations by the night, peering through transparent walls in the neighborhood of Hogwarts. And, when the crash was distributed, hardly managed to close itself and the doctor a board. On Dennis there was a limiting collar.

The flash of magic for a moment blinded, and after I watched how fast streamlets on a thin body zmeitsya hair, to hips having braided a body with a golden spider line cocoon then their growth stopped, and in a minute the boy opened eyes.

Having explained to the teenager what occurred, the doctor imposed the diagnosing spell, having insisted on carrying out a full ceremony. A spell was broken not up to the end, and because of strong damages could be restored incorrectly, having crippled or having killed Dennis. Hermione rushed into a bathroom and, having learned the noise reason, insisted on the participation. At the boy even shoulders reddened, and he protested, but Lark reminded that there is almost no time left prior to a funeral ritual, and with the girl business will go quicker.

An hour later we finished. Visible changes were not observed any more, and chestnut curls managed to be truncated to a waist. Kricher brought us with Dennis clothes, and Der took away the sister in an office. Our dresses very much resembled that recently Hermione carried. White, embroidered by runes, pearls and mountain hrustalyom, cloaks. They put on on a naked body. Hair, remaining dismissed, very much disturbed. Bright spots allocated seven rings at me on fingers, on one for the headed sort, and two press the WASP. Also color tapes pinned to the left shoulder of Dennis said that he under protection of five families.

Having met in the bottom of Crumb, I was surprised, having seen on is mute same, as well as on us, a cloak. Having noticed my surprised look, he reddened and explained that he is going to help Hermione.

Remembering the first emergence in storing, entering the ritual hall, I strong squeezed the teenager's hand, and then and embraced for shoulders, carrying away in the distant end of the room, to the brother. It went timidly and shy, dejectedly hanging the head, cautiously looking around and stumbling on each step. Having reached an extreme row, it convulsively grabbed me, did not keep and nearly fell. Preserving the child against a grief, I softly patted him on a back and long stood it near.

Colin, only of the dead, was not wrapped in fabric. I dressed it in the magnificent cloak reminding ours, is only longer and much richer. Instead of crystal on it the pure diamonds facetted by goblins sparkled. About … banners surely will be, but only in the morning. The shine proceeding from a bed flared far more brightly, than last night. And the boy "sleeping" in flowers seemed to even more live.

Having thrown the last, full of bitterness and a regret, a view of the cloud of unfading flowers conjured by me, I departed, having for a while left Dennis alone with the brother. Collected from tables of a potion, aroma, a basket of the dried-up reduced flowers which will recover, povinuyas to will of the wizard, and all that could be necessary at night. Having returned, in detail described to the teenager the course of a ritual and its possible consequences. Very strictly forbade to enter the magic contour which is formed on a grave during the last song and built a flickering protective dome.

Night overset nothing my plans: Dennis perfectly coped, and the ritual took place easily. In pre-dawn silence I, having thrown to a grave, last time sprinkled the earth. When over dark mountains the first pink reflected light seemed, we began to gather.

Dennis it is easy as if a fuzz, lifted the brother on hands. I collected by magic covers, without breaking the flower furniture lying on them and hawthorn roots hidden between linen cuts. Later took out banners not of five, but six most ancient magical families from a transfigurirovanny cache in a wall (After Voldemort's burial, I inherited to Slytherin. And to spit that I did not accept domination over a sort yet, nobody will dare to challenge my right). They will lay down in a grave before covers – earlier so noted the sorts which obeyed the dead. Chistokrovki will be in rage, having seen banners of Slytherin, Peverellov, Grifinndorov under a gryaznokrovka. The top of their society was occupied by the one to whom the maglorozhdenny boy is incommensurably dearer than hundreds of generations of thoroughbred ancestors. I gloated over, representing as, after such insult, the strongest Dark Lord of the magic world spins underground.

Having put banners and covers on poorly shining bed stone, I took away Colin from the brother's hands. Dennis picked up fabrics, and we the first left the hall. The teenager perfectly coped both with banners, and with installation of a bed – the "sleeping" boy was buried in flowers again.

It seemed, all population of Magic Britain was to carry out "light". Before arrival of the minister around us acquaintances and not really witches and wizards continually scurried about. Ritual force already worked, having passed to a bed only Hermione, Flitvik and rayvenklovets who was earning additionally in "the Kabany head". He was Colin's schoolmate who was not bad knowing brothers. One aged witch tried to be indignant with the selective admission to the dead. Auroras quickly took away it, but the unpleasant deposit remained, and I was delighted to Kingsley's appearance which quickly restored order. Wizards surprisingly shameless people. At Snape's tomb lucid minds Malfoyev grew white. Professor was seen off by Draco, and I intolerably lasted to dart off, run up, help to see off Severus and to say goodbye all together, but, having completely trusted in him, was assured – better him nobody will cope, and I there will only prevent him. The twelfth my attitude towards the Polecat underwent considerable changes – I began to respect him. Being on the last legs, he prikovylyal in Hogwarts, called from the eighth floor remains of the faithful bodyguard – ordinary ashes, and in four hours completely restored a body of Krebba. At the same time he fainted from pain and exhaustion twice, but rose, persistently continuing begun.

In crowd red tops of Weasley (glory to Merlin, they were occupied by Fred), Hagrid, with the mountain towering near them burned. Seamus with Lavanda and Parvati embraced and cried near Malfoy, than for certain irritated the last. Hermione and Victor, standing in ten steps from each other, saw off Susan. Professors it was visible not, only Mcgonagall on something argued with the minister at a tribune. From the sky the cold dank drizzle poured, and many established, poured in weak morning light, domes. From everywhere continuously clicked and blinded flashes of the camera, journalists did not know when to stop. Couple of unfamiliar avror were attached in five steps, on an edge, frightening off especially impudent photographers.

At last Kingsley, having completely quarreled with Minerva, rose by a tribune. Today speeches were more long and more solemnly, and presented to relatives of the dead awards and awards. Colin was not avoided too, probably, seeking to please me. As well as yesterday, our ceremony had to finish action. And all ceremony I silently cried, holding the unfortunate love by a hand, and the second embracing the sobbing Dennis. Turning away from a grave, constantly shuddering kid, sobbing, nestled on the brother very closely and declined a head to him on heart.

Shelkoblot delivered a touching speech, calling Colin by the most young and biggest loss of the light party as with him for a side heart and soul of the magician who was personifying light, ended war an unconditional victory left without having applied the uniform dark or deadly spell which embodied innocence of the child, whose acts, thoughts, belief and love blossomed like the finest snow-white flower which lit up the magic world fantastic unearthly beauty. Music began to sound, Dennis kissed Colin on a cheek, said goodbye and departed, and I, fighting back burning tears, started singing. In the middle of the first couplet of long it is bitter - the painful serenade around a grave the transparent barrier began to shine. People around heard and all saw what occurs behind it, but could not enter. Here no sound broke, and the abstruse melody, appear, played in me, crashing into each section of heart and responding at heart accords of disconsolate grief.

I saw how Hermione who learned "Eternal summer" runs and, not in forces to break through, grievously cries on hands at Victor. Through crowd make the way Weasley, Mcgonagall, Hagrid approaches. Mollie tries to remove protection, and law enforcement officers threaten it with exclusion from Hogwarts territory. The witch calms down, but on the last couplet when auroras recede, making room for the released magic, something shouts to Dennis, pushing with a spell it on a barrier. I am lost, without knowing whether to be protected from a possible hindrance, or to interrupt a ritual and not to spoil to the boy life, but I continue to sing. The teenager rises to the feet and, having got up very close, embraces the brother, solving for me:

– Do not stop, Harry.

I nod, and the second voice joins the song.

When the melody died away, I kissed Colin, and he disappeared in the shining round dance of sparkles. Then felt fast and awkward touch to lips. The thin tape twisted hearts us three with the shining silk thread. The silly child attached himself to me and to the late brother. I is upset watched how the whirlwind storming around us is painted at first bright red, and then celestial-blue. The magic accepted a vow and bonds.

Chapter 4. Solutions

Funny butterflies in night,

And only lunar beams  
Adjoin to candle fire,  
Here my small paradise.

I like to drink in the morning wine,  
And me, of course, all the same,  
That life — theater and cinema,  
Here my small paradise.

I sit quietly at a window,  
Also I smile to a crush  
Fervent sparkles on fire,  
Here my small paradise.

And let not people we, and animals,  
The evil and insidiousness warmed us,  
All hatred was imprinted,  
Here my small paradise. 

And summer wind warms soul,  
All tenderness escaped outside,  
Fire dries my clothes,  
Here my small paradise.

And to heart it is so madly sick,  
But you, the child, sleep peacefully,  
Forever your house – Hogwarts!

Here our small paradise.

The warm stream of magic carefully pushed out us out of limits of a protective contour. After silent violence of force the shouts sounding from everywhere deafened. Mcgonagall loudly lectured Kingsley, trying to pull out from hands of avror the howling Mollie. The minister, waving away from the witch, unsuccessfully called wizards to order. Artur quietly cried aside, pressing to a breast white as swept the daughter. Because of a ministerial cordon I was amicably threatened with punishment by Weasley's brothers. Incessantly koldokamer clicked, and I understood nothing.

I waited for condemnation and damnations from chistokrovka of families of great antiquity, but not from the traitors of blood neglecting traditions. The banners laid under covers were the only reason standing public scandal. They shouted of vassal dependence of the famous magic families before maglorozhdenny. And the fact of carrying out "Eternal Summer" – especially personal choice with which only the closest could interfere. And one Hermione had the right to fray to me nerves in this respect.

Without wishing to penetrate into the events, I turned to a grave, involuntarily with bated breath. The show bewitched: it seemed, the sky, splashing klyuchisty spring water in an earth subsoil, the murmuring falls flows down in the crystal well which is poured a dazzling and magic rainbow. Also it was thought: "How it is necessary to become hardened and embittered to profane a svyashchennodeystvo an ugly quarrel? To look away from such beauty, for the sake of wordly and for certain not vital affairs". Having imposed silence charms, I peered into the flowing from heaven, scintillating magical river, being fascinated by the sparkling magnificence. Soon Dennis joined me, and we long stood nearby.

Later, when the cemetery became empty, the got wet and very angered sister took away us in "Hog's Head Inn". The dinner passed in silence: we were too exhausted physically and sincerely. Before going to bed I received a furious, promising look of Hermione, and only, thrown on the run, phrases:

– Even I do not know how to call you: irresponsible blockhead or successful bastard.

On understanding of degree of the fault there is no force left, and, having hardly entered the bedroom, I failed in unconsciousness. Woke up about midnight: nearby hopelessly and somehow Dennis desperately roared. Having hardly collected sleepy thoughts, I changed on the next bed, Krichera caused and quietly asked: 17.05.98

– Make tea and bring the calming potion, please.

While the elf carried out an assignment, seated the boy near, wrapped up with the slipped blanket and clasped in arms the shivering, sobbing parcel. Wiped the reddened nose the scarf called from clothes later, gave to drink warm tea and distracted as was able.

An hour later the lulled Dennis with pleasure snuffled on my shoulder, and I, touching golden locks, silly smiled to bed curtains. Having managed to promise one hundred times, probably: not to die, not to throw the boy and not to get over even in the bed, I for the first time felt really adult and strong. Caressing and calming the boy, I for the first time for several years felt inflow of joy, recovering its warmth, trustfulness, light as if kindled ice hoops, the devil drag-net which clasped heart, and heart broke off fetters, having spread a love flame! Oh, Merlin! It so … was correct! I was such happy!

That night I was visited by a wonderful dream. I was little – level with herbs. I froliced as the child – both jumped, and jumped, and danced. As never could, would not dare in reality. And in the end at me behind the back as if wings grew, and I soared up in azure blue of heaven to a transcendental distance up, feeling such blissful and weightless ease as if I anew at James and Lily was born! And after awakening each muscle ached, appear, – as if I truly danced night without a break.

At breakfast, after the hour boring lecture about my irresponsibility, idiocy and offensive reserve, razobizhenny Hermione nevertheless condescended to the story about yesterday's, passed by me, events. Neither protection Mcgonagall, nor furious protection of family did not save Mollie from arrest. Attempt at life and health of the national hero and coercion to marriage was charged to it. Indeed, if Dennis did not join a ritual, from me there is no ashes handful left also – the involved force was huge.

I did not know whether to rejoice to the next leaving from a side or to grieve for the fate of the boy who connected life with the loser doomed to celibacy. Our general grief that was more tragic that I could not return it to life.

Hermione, appear, was not anxious at all the fact that she happens at me at heart, being interested in another: Weasley, having risen in defense of mother, unanimously repeated that we are affianced to Ginevra since the birth, and nobody informed them neither about we wash partnership, nor about a rupture of the marriage contract. Percy even managed to bring the certificate on the conclusion of the magic contract on marriage between Potterami and Weasley from the ministry. And here they did not agree to show the contract, motivating refusal with the fact that its contents concerns only representatives of interested parties and is not subject to disclosure.

Having convinced that about any pomolovka I neither a dream, nor spirit, the girl with a worthy heat of a police dog seized a new secret. And me had no time for that and to spit by and large – time "the Eternal Summer" saved from need to marry Ginny. I was disturbed by another: Denny's mood did not improve not a jot. It continually broke in tears and all the time pressed close to me. Using the slightest occasion, touched, leaned, sat down very tightly, got under a blanket at night, asked me not to leave anywhere as if fearing – he should depart, turn away, leave, for a second to leave me one – I right there by all means will disappear, and it will be separated from me forever. Unfortunately, the boy had enough reasons for experience. The child at heart dared to believe the happiness yet: the favourite hero from the children's fairy tale sheltered him, cares about is mute, preserves him, loves him, will not allow to touch him and a finger will give nobody in offense any more.

Surrounding it with a cocoon from care and attention, I nearly shone brightly content, testing at the same time considerable fault. What there was told by conscience, such strong, sincere need for my support and empathy very much flattered. Only at night, toiling with insomnia, I thought of why cancelled marriage with the girl whom a week ago I dreamed to marry so pleases. Beating as mad, smyatevsheesya happiness heart faded beyond heartbeat, feeling as it is incredibly close for some couple of days the silly child became attached to me. Immensely rejoicing such attachment, I was hung even to present what with me will be become if I do not hold it, and we will leave if his heart, without having taken out separation, becomes torn from a grief, will easily and joyfully rise to the brother on the sky, uteshas the ocean boundless is inexhaustible pure light in admiration of indescribable miracles.

Everyday before laying in the warmed bed, Dennis, having narrowed eyes, upraised palms to the star sky, continuously making the one and only intimate wish: «Brother Colin, come back home!», and I, not in forces to take out so heart-breaking show, turned away in burdensome silence.

Both Hermione, and lady Malfoy considered as the debt to tell me about terrible dangers and the improbable value of "Eternal Summer". History held in remembrance two successful attempts of its carrying out. The first, created at the time of idolization of wizards, lost any communication with the world which generated it – life realities became so different. The title of the most odious and contradictory magic country carries the second already five hundred years. The Sarmatian, called by a woman's name, accepting women only as not too welcome guests, combining the worst forms of slavery with the education, strongest in the world, the best healers and trade in phoenixes, unsurpassed quality of goods and exorbitant prices.

Reading the book Kayeli Carmichael, I imagined the arbor in the middle of a shady garden covered in flowers in the middle of winter, or, maybe, the grotto lit with the ray of sunlight which is making the way through black thunderclouds. And inside whether a picturesque picture, whether the magic window showing the general – for two with Colin – a dream of the ideal house. I also did not think to glance in additional literature – why if in available everything it is described in detail and clear. The thought of what instead of the beautiful live image I create let small not too suitable for full-fledged life and limited by own specific laws, but the world, whole, independent of the earth, would seem me the perverted imagination.

About a week it was quiet, and again it seemed that life gets better. Clear, as in summer warm days reigned. Withthe molding sun gilded graves as if wishing to awaken them. The nature grieved on left, revealing in blossoming of greens. Narcissa grieving in rental rooms not of the best tavern devoted the most part of day to our training. To a vocal playing a piano, etiquette and traditions of wizards, and especially for unreasonable me – ritual magic increased. Except for music, it resembled habitual lessons a little: the lady was masterly able to give even the most boring subject in the form of the story which had to a word, the fairy tale, an amusing story. Often we also did not notice that, listening about ridiculous and awkward incident in the ministry, we keep in mind as it is correct to use this or that tableware.

Hermione ceased to exasperate me with morals, having steeped in studying of funeral ceremonies. Dennis uniform to time did not start talking to me about brother, appear, he in general cannot any more about is mute to speak, and I, being afraid to disturb not prolonged wound of the broken child's heart, everything did not decide to touch upon this taboo subject in any way. Povinuyas to an invincible rush, I under an invisible cloak went in maglovsky shops to get paper and brushes. After tremblingly observed how Dennis, dipping palette of paints, with inspiration drives a brush on a family canvas Blekov, but did not venture to look at the drawing. At the first impression on me the inspiration would hardly condescend that the painted picture can become a temporary receptacle of the soul locked in a dungeon of the world created by me. The truth that in the magic world the artist can recover the painted picture, having enclosed in it a part of own soul, would come in dream to me far-fetched illusion.

The next morning I woke up, full of a disturbing presentiment. Something is frightening - strange a heavy burden laid down on heart. All day I could not get off persuasive feeling as if there was a terrible tragedy. Hermione, appear, did not feel approach of a trouble, as usual hlopoty with daily affairs. Dennis, on the contrary, it was extraordinary cheerful, with ecstasy reading the fallen in love book. Not naraduyas to causeless revival, I did not know a limit to the approaching torture.

In the evenings we with Denny put on warm sweaters, cracked a window and, having stocked up with hot chocolate, settled on a window sill. The easy vivifying breeze fanned a desired cool, dispersing a midday suffocating heat. From the magic exciting freshness inevitably drove for sleeping. The bitter irony was that creators of a miracle could admire the child only from far away. The cemetery occupied by the charoveda flown from around the world was enclosed with a cordon. For which we were let in, of course, with pleasure, but to din into children of science that we not experimental material, and this place of grief, but not a celebration of magic art, could not also group of avror. All of them considered the sparkling miracle of beauty and light as an object of a scientific experiment, without being interested at all, without worrying and without starting either my feelings, or an inconsolable grief of the unfortunate child who lost the beloved brother or the sent participation to magic creation.

25.05.98. Till summer there were few days. There was a merciless heat, and I disappeared from the scorching heat in a shadow of the magic yew avenue, mourning death «Light» Children. Action of a ritual, according to Flitvik, went successfully, approaching end. Dennis was fond of music and, appear, longed a little less, but, still extremely being anxious for it, I did not lower from it eyes and did not leave for a minute, noticing sudden and sharp changes of his mood: it blossomed in the eyes, sitting down at a piano, unreasonably worried and upset when something was impossible, and okrylyonno it was inspired, making progress, but hardly for a while distracted, came off occupations, it was discharged of me as again hit in terrible melancholy for the brother, missed and it goryunitsya so desperately as if Colin it was lost only yesterday, promising what by all means will return tomorrow, but today did not come back home, without having kept the promise. Once the child asked me to bring the brother's camera, but, having hardly taken it on hands, bitterly and plaintively burst into tears, very firmly pressed the most precious treasure to a breast and did not begin to watch photos, and I, embracing, whispered to Dennis the words of a consolation, promising that I will not get to anywhere, I will never leave and I am always near. And Hermione bothered to be in the dark, and she insisted on long-awaited visit of archive of _Unspeakables_.

Colin wanted to begin to cry. He should have thought only of somebody, he saw this person. He looked at them from heaven as through a magic mirror, and the image was closer, than moving pictures. But none of relatives could see it. Nobody knew that it did not leave that it here, nearby with them, feels them and worries so strongly, more than ever in life. Colin could not tell the younger brother that he did not leave him, that all the same will not be able to hear it. The dead cannot speak with live, to them forbid to see. And understanding of it brought it huge mental anguish. Worrying for left, at it inside everything was broken off from a parting grief. He did not understand during lifetime as strongly they loved it. Not healing wound was caused by memoirs.

Yes, Colin learned that Harry loves him, but he any more will never be able to speak with anybody. It is so sad - to learn, at last, that you are loved and not to have an opportunity to make an avowal of sentiments. Colin would give everything if only Harry heard it... Though what it could give? It has even no life, it gave it for Harry. Soul in the terrestrial world was not accepted. He embraced Harry and put a hand on a shoulder to Dennis, but they could not feel his touch, it was not even the ghost, only soul of the small child which was selflessly loving Harry Potter.

Colin from melancholy could not find any peace. It remained absolutely alone. Did not allow to take it with itself even the camera, and without body he could not begin to cry. He knew how in the terrestrial world Harry suffers and Dennis grieves, and wished to die finally to console them and to alleviate suffering. But also it deprived of this opportunity. He felt not expiable guilty before them. It made its fortune still nevynosimy.

Two green beams which are started up to it by someone in a back were the last reminiscence of the child before death. He did not see that Ron and Ginny were these two. The truth about treachery and meanness of friends to which unconditionally trusted Harry would break heart tiny to the child Creevey. He was just innocent child and did not represent how all school days of Ginny of a perenapryavlyal action Affian on himself that Harry pushed away the child who loved him most on light. And still he did not know that his death strengthened action of communication and did not allow Harry to die. He died the last of all participants of fight for Hogwarts, directly before Harry's self-sacrifice, and the love of the nevinnoubiyonny child erected before Volan-de-Mortom and Harry an invisible board, same as once before them Lily erected.


End file.
